


Said the Courtesan Glycera

by Cerberusia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pederasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: An AU only a couple of steps over from canon in which it's normal and expected for an older and more experienced shinobi to be having sex with the student he's mentoring.(Ch. 1 - Zabuza/Haku; Ch. 2 - Orochimaru/Kimimaro)





	1. Zabuza/Haku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> Hi Laylah! I was hooked as soon as I saw your pairings, then when I saw the words 'Pederasty AU' the Classicist part of my brain went SPROING. I hope you enjoy this pair of treats on the same theme!
> 
> The title is from something related by Clearchus of Soli, in the 4th-3rd cent. BC: '"Boys are beautiful only during the period when they resemble a woman," the courtesan Glycera used to say.'

"Has anybody done this to you before?" Zabuza's palm is burning hot through Haku's kimono as he feels up his flat chest.

"No." Haku stays very still. In the light of the crescent moon through the inn window, the whites of Zabuza's eyes have an unearthly glow.

Zabuza grunts - good, bad, indifferent, Haku doesn't know yet. He's watching Haku very intently, his eyes burning as he looks him up and down. Haku can scarcely imagine what he sees.

"Would you like me to undress?" Haku asks politely. He doesn't want his clothes to get stained.

"No, I'll do it." Zabuza's tone is brusque, but his hands are careful as he unties Haku's obi. Not gentle, but careful. Haku puts his hands on Zabuza's broad bare chest, which is as hot as his palms. It rises and falls with Zabuza's steady breathing, the rhythm that has lulled Haku to sleep for years.

Zabuza slips the kimono from his shoulders and tosses it over the low table. Haku refuses to shrink away from his gaze, now trained on his thin chest. One of those great hot hands comes to rest on the left side, just over his heart. It feels - Haku can't describe how it feels. He shudders. Zabuza bends to press his nose to Haku's loose hair.

"You smell good," he tells him. The hand on his chest tightens a little, as if trying to squeeze a woman's breast. Haku feels a tingle of something. Zabuza smells like metal and sweat and a touch of old blood: the most comforting smell Haku knows.

He helps Haku out of his underwear, pushing them down his legs so he can step out of them to stand naked next to the bed. Haku refuses to feel exposed as Zabuza stares at his pale thin body, his long coltish legs, his soft penis. They've bathed together before: this is nothing new.

Zabuza is looking at him again, groping at his chest with casual masculine assurance. One hand drops to squeeze a buttock. Haku presses closer to him and his body heat, and suddenly realises that what he's feeling is Zabuza's hard-on pressing into his stomach.

He shouldn't be shocked. He's known this was coming for a while: this is what happens between a teacher and his student. He's glad it's Zabuza. And he's a little excited that revealing his body has given the implacable Zabuza-san a hard-on.

"Stay there," says Zabuza, pulling away abruptly. Haku stays as Zabuza starts roughly pulling off the last of his own clothing: his pants, then his underwear. His erection is clearly visible through the cloth, and without a thought Haku's eyes slide away to one side before he can see Zabuza's naked penis. He's seen it before, there's nothing shocking about Zabuza with no clothes on - but there _is_ , there's something shocking and inappropriate and titillating about Zabuza standing in front of him with a hard-on and he can't make himself look.

As soon as he's got his clothes off, Zabuza seizes Haku again. He takes hold of his jaw, his face comes closer and closer -

Haku has never been kissed before, not even when he was still small and played with the other children in their village. Zabuza doesn't give him any time to get used to it: he forces open Haku's mouth and thrusts in his tongue, hot and aggressive, his hands tight on Haku's hips. He grinds his hard-on into Haku's belly.

Haku opens to him entirely. He opens his mouth to let Zabuza ravage it, shyly swipes his tongue against Zabuza's, and feels Zabuza make a muffled sound of pleasure. He wraps his arms around Zabuza's broad scarred back and lets Zabuza pull him away from the bed and press him against the wall. Zabuza's erection is pulsing against his stomach, and Haku is hard too, really hard, and he tries to thrust his hips to get friction against Zabuza's muscular thigh.

Zabuza pulls back, looking tigerishly pleased.

"Knew you'd come to like it," he says, reaching out with one long arm to take something from the windowsill. It's a jar, but that's all Haku sees, because Zabuza kneels down, takes his erection in his mouth, and _sucks_.

Haku's mouth opens, but only air escapes. His sight of Zabuza's bent head blurs. The fierce, rushing pleasure - nobody has ever - his legs are trembling, he's trembling all over - so hot -

At his small, hiccoughing whimper, Zabuza draws back. Haku watches his own saliva-wet erection twitch in the cool air. Zabuza's hand is spreading cool slick lotion on his inner thighs.

Suddenly, Zabuza stands up. No longer shy, Haku looks straight at his naked body. His hard-on is huge and red and urgent. Maybe he'll make Haku suck it.

Instead, he steps forward and guides his penis between Haku's slippery thighs, pressing him harder into the wall of their room. Haku is going to have imprints on his back from the wood grain.

"Like this," says Zabuza, pressing Haku's legs tight together so they snugly grip his erection, which nudges Haku's testicles, sending tingles of heat through his abdomen. He hadn't realised they were so sensitive. Maybe Zabuza would like it, he thinks, if Haku touched Zabuza's while he was sucking his penis.

Zabuza braces himself with one hand on the wall above Haku's head, breaks their kiss - Haku tilts his head to chase it - and starts to thrust. Haku stops thinking about anything except Zabuza's body - hard, strong, adult - covering his. It's overwhelming. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Zabuza - the man he respects and loves so deeply - taking his pleasure in Haku's body.

Zabuza's thrusts rock him back and forth, his hard-on rubbing between Haku's thighs against his testicles, making that hot ball of pleasure in his belly get bigger and bigger and tighter and tighter. His breath is hot in Haku's ear, and the little groans of satisfaction as he exhales make Haku throb all over.

" _Ah,_ " he whimpers, high-pitched, involuntary, and Zabuza growls in his ear and grasps his hips tighter. He keeps making sounds, like he's sobbing or afraid, and maybe he's a little afraid but really he's desperate, so desperate, everything feeding that shivery hot sweet-aching -

Zabuza comes all over his thighs and the wall in harsh, uncontrolled thrusts. Haku comes all over Zabuza's stomach, low groaning in his ear.

"Knew you'd come to like it," Zabuza repeats, on the edge of breathlessness, and responds eagerly when Haku kisses him again.


	2. Orochimaru/Kimimaro

Kimimaro lives to be useful to Orochimaru-sama.

There are many things about Hidden Sound that Kimimaro doesn't like - the rain, the hiding, Kabuto-sensei's awful smile - but he endures it. Orochimaru-sama trusts Kabuto, so Kimimaro trusts him in turn. He, the rain and the hiding were all chosen by Orochimaru-sama, and Orochimaru-sama is never wrong. Kimimaro can think of no greater service, no greater honour than to serve as Orochimaru-sama's vessel.

When he was still kept in his cage, the older boys would come by and say unkind things to him or throw things at him. There wasn't much personal malice in it: it just passed the time for them. Sometimes they told him what they'd do to him when one of the adults inevitably left his door unlocked. These threats mainly revolved around their genitalia in various of his orifices, some of which they promised to make with their knives.

Most of this was just boys' talk, but he saw some of them get hard-ons as they described what they would do to him. They were the ones who watched him with dark eyes even when all their friends were looking at each other. Twice, one of the biggest boys - Genmaru was his name - came by at night and told him everything he'd do to Kimimaro's small body with heaving breaths until he couldn't take it any longer and took his hard-on out of his pants - it looked huge and red and alien to Kimimaro's child's eyes - and rubbed it with his hand until it spat white viscous fluid onto the floor of Kimimaro's cell.

Kimimaro could have stopped up his ears and refused to listen; but he knew very well that in a few years Genmaru could be allowed to have his way. So he curled up at the back of his cage and listened, and prepared.

But Genmaru died like the rest, there on the damp red earth in Hidden Mist. Once the Mist shinobi were done, there were no bodies for Kimimaro to perform rites for, which he did not mind, and no purpose for him to obey, which he did.

So Kimimaro went wandering. He wasn't afraid. And he was rewarded: Orochimaru-sama found him.

Orochimaru-sama has taught him so many things, all the things he would need to know and be capable of to be Orochimaru-sama's new vessel. And of course, Kimimaro gives him everything he asks for. He is a tool in Orochimaru-sama's long-fingered hands, and tools deny their masters nothing.

Orochimaru-sama is always gentle with him when he takes his pleasure. And he always does it properly, how they'd done it where he grew up, not in Kimimaro's half-civilised enclave: the love-gift, the caresses, then the act itself.

When Orochimaru-sama asked him what he wanted, he said, _To be a better vessel for Orochimaru-sama._ So each time the love-gift is a new jutsu, and Kimimaro practices it until he finally exhausts his strength. _The transmission of knowledge is an erotic act,_ Orochimaru-sama said, and he believes it utterly.

In the last stages, Orochimaru-sama comes to watch. Kimimaro is very hot after the exertion in the underground practice hall, and he takes off his outer clothes. He is the only one who uses this hall, and he has little modesty in any case. And Orochimaru-sama watches him intently, until at last Kimimaro becomes so overheated that he takes off the last of his clothes and trains naked.

 _Very good, Kimimaro-kun,_ Orochimaru-sama says when he judges Kimimaro's mastery of the jutsu complete. Kimimaro turns to him and bows deeply, says, _Thank you, Orochimaru-sama,_ and goes to shower.

Orochimaru-sama comes with him.

He doesn't touch Kimimaro: he just watches as he washes himself. Kimimaro doesn't try to look coquettishly shy or turn away in embarrassment: he is Orochimaru-sama's, and Orochimaru-sama is entitled to look at him for as long as he wants.

Kimimaro has seen scrolls which show men and boys doing what he and Orochimaru-sama do - some instruction manuals, some purely erotic. In most of the illustrations, except the ones that show prostitutes and their clients, the boy is looking away shyly and the man has to touch his chin to turn his face towards him; likewise the boy's penis is small and limp and demure next to the man's erection, even when the man fondles it.

Kimimaro doesn't understand it. Orochimaru-sama only has to look at him and he feels prickly-hot all over. When Orochimaru-sama takes him to his rooms and lays him down on the bed, Kimimaro is excited and hard even before their first kisses. He opens his legs to invite Orochimaru-sama between them.

Orochimaru-sama makes love to him slowly, enjoying his body. He shows him how to kiss, the leisurely sucking press of mouths, the twining of tongues - Orochimaru-sama's tongue is so long, and sometimes to tease he will thrust it into Kimimaro's mouth in imitation of the sexual act, which always makes Kimimaro wild with excitement, his hips jerking as he tries to grind his erection into Orochimaru-sama's strong body until Orochimaru-sama takes pity and takes hold of it, squeezing and stroking it and making Kimimaro whimper into his mouth while his legs kick in helpless pleasure. Orochimaru-sama plays his body like an instrument.

Kimimaro is entirely naked from the beginning, but Orochimaru-sama doesn't disrobe until the last possible second. Kimimaro wishes he would take off his clothes earlier, but tugging at them only makes him smile. Orochimaru-sama is tall and pale and lithe, and the best part of being made love to is Orochimaru-sama's body pressed fully to his, as if they're already one flesh.

 _Yes, yes,_ he says when Orochimaru-sama at last pushes his legs wider apart and dips his head. _Yes,_ he says as Orochimaru-sama's tongue delicately traces his hole and slips inside as he rocks his hips and clenches the sheets in his fists. _Yes, please, yes,_ he says when Orochimaru-sama at last, at last, presses inside him.

Kimimaro has never seen Orochimaru-sama's erection before, but he imagines it as it slowly enters him. He clutches at Orochimaru-sama's shoulders, claws at his back, as the sweet unbearable pressure threatens to split him open. He is a vessel, a conduit for Orochimaru-sama's pleasure. His legs jerk, his eyes roll back, and he cries out in perfect ecstacy every, every time.

There were boys before him, and there will be boys after him. Kimimaro is sure that Kabuto-sensei used to be one; he wonders, sometimes, whether Kabuto-sensei's manner with him is due to jealousy.

But it doesn't matter, in the end: because other boys will come and go, but Kimimaro is Orochimaru-sama's destined host, and for as long as his body holds out, Kimimaro will _always_ have Orochimaru-sama inside him.


End file.
